The Mentorship Program
by hananotsuki hime
Summary: Naruto is a student in college trying to do what he can to get extra credit. Sasuke is a high school Varsity team captain who is forced into a program before he can graduate. With a history of bad run-ins with jocks in high school, will Naruto be able to overcome his hatred of popular rich kids in order to mentor the type of person he finds himself uncomfortable with? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Oh, Brother

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, another fanfic for you guys, and another plot bunny that has attacked me. Just a reminder, I have another fic that takes priority over this one, so please bear with me in the updates of this one._

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I had the creativity and drawing skills to have birthed Naruto from my brain, sadly that privilege belongs only to Kishimoto-sama. I am just the one who writes the fanfiction that puts the characters' sexuality into question.**

**Warning: If you are not 18, you should not be reading this. This is boyXboy action, there may be non-con molestation and a lot of sexual harassment. Just so you know, this story contains Sasu-seme and Nar-uke. If this is not for you, please turn back now. On with the story.**

**Chapter One: Oh, Brother**

The sky was overcast as the breeze blew through the oak trees whose leaves had started to change colors. It was the beginning of fall at Konoha University and the start of another semester.

A young man walked down the pavement in the quad going towards the student council building. His blonde hair ruffled in the wind, his blue eyes scanning his surroundings. He was clad in an orange and black windbreaker, a navy blue t-shirt that said 'Bite Me', some black skinny jeans and a pair of orange chucks. He rolled his shoulders and repositioned his loud orange and blue backpack while scrolling through his playlists to listen to some rock music.

Someone called him from across the quad and jogged over.

"Hey Naruto! What's up dude?!"

Naruto looked up and grinned, taking out his ear buds.

"Sup Kiba! What's happenin' man?"

Inuzuka Kiba was a dog lover that bordered on the insane, who liked to claim his family descended from an ancient clan of ninja who used dogs for specialized attacks. As a sort of initiation into the clan, his family all got triangular tribal tattoos on their cheeks at the age of five. But Kiba took it one step further at sixteen to get a dentist to sharpen his canines so he could feel _'closer to his buddy Akamaru'_. He always complained about how the tattoos _'hurt like a bitch'_ but he wouldn't erase the oblong deep red triangles for the world. Kiba's stories and crazy quirks were always something they joked about during lunch hours or in the back of boring classes.

They met halfway and did a series of daps that made up their secret handshake.

"How's it hangin'? I see you made it through first year of college, man. Bad as your grades were in high school, I thought you wouldn't make it to higher education!"

Naruto punched him light heartedly on the shoulder.

"Hey now Kiba, you weren't the brightest bulb in this box either. I'm shocked you even applied."

Kiba's face held a look of mock hurt until they both burst out laughing. Kiba was the first to recover.

"So man, you got your schedule yet? Where ya headed?"

Still chuckling, Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, I got it. I have my first class today. I was gonna go sign up for the high school mentorship program, some "Big Brother, Little Brother" type thing. They recommend that sophomores and upperclassmen help out local high school kids and incoming freshmen."

Kiba gave him an incredulous stare, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"And how the _hell_ is that supposed to help _you_? You're too irresponsible for such an important job. You sure your puny brain can handle something that big?"

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Don't knock it till you try it man. And I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be. I'm trying to get out of here as fast as possible. Every time I participate in this program, I can qualify for two classes of elective credit. All I gotta do is put up with some random kid and give him some pointers on life, and maybe help him with homework. Pretty easy job if you ask me."

If Kiba thought about it, he could see the logic of Naruto's plan.

"For real dude? Can anybody sign up?"

Naruto smirked and put his ear buds back in.

"Follow me."

* * *

"And this is the information for the child you'll be mentoring. He is currently a high school senior. You will be required to help him study if he needs it and to visit occasionally around his lunch period or at his house. Hang out with him. If his parents allow it, you can also bring him to campus, or allow him to spend the night in your apartment. I know you Naruto, you're allowed special permission by the Dean to live alone on campus. You might as well try and give the kid a cool experience for one or two nights."

Temari, fellow alum from his high school was giving him the rundown of his assignment. She was a senior who had participated twice in the program. She kept her hair in four weird-looking spiky pigtails, or pompoms, Naruto could never really tell what they were but he was afraid she'd pelt him if he ever asked. She was a very violent person, however give the family she came from he couldn't exactly blame her. The Sabaku family was crazy. As far as he could tell, her first assignment had been his schoolmate Shikamaru, the laziest but most promising student in his graduating class. They were both now happily dating. Naruto, however, was not looking for a hook-up. He was straight as far as he knew and contentedly single. After his long-time crush, a pink haired beauty named Sakura, bypassed him for the socially awkward fitness nut Rock Lee, Naruto decided he'd be doomed to be a bachelor's life forever. Girls just never showed an interest in him and he had always wondered what he was doing wrong.

Naruto stood there looking over the packet of information, signed a couple of forms for his college records and mentally mapped out how long it would take him to get there by bike. He sweat dropped when he saw a specific piece of information.

'_Oh great, it says he's in some sports team or other. I hat jocks! This assignment may not be as simple as I'd anticipated.'_

"So, um…when can I go see this kid? I'd kind of like to get the initial meeting out of the way and fit him into my schedule."

Temari scratched her chin, chewing loudly on some gum.

"Are you free later on today?"

Naruto looked up into the air trying to remember all he had to do that day.

"Yeah, I have a class in about thirty minutes and I have work study for two hours after that in the library. Other than that I'm free."

She nodded before writing something on another piece of paper.

"Well, I see no reason preventing you from seeing him today. His cell number is in the paperwork, so I would text him if I were you. See if you can meet him somewhere after school lets out. His school day ends at three forty five."

It was twelve thirty. Kiba had left him saying he'd be back to sign up later, his girlfriend Hinata needed him now. Naruto had just enough time to do everything on his schedule and make it to the boy around four o'clock.

"Oh and remember that the program lasts the entire year, not just a semester. You need to be prepared to spend some time with the kid up until his last day of school which is sometime in the beginning of May."

The blonde haired man stored the information for future use.

"Okay, thanks Temari. I gotta go, I'll be seeing you. And tell Shikamaru I said hey. You need to get him off his lazy ass and make him _do _something!"

Temari chucked her pen at his head as he laughed, ducking and slipping out the door.

* * *

Dark eyes gazed off in a bored manner while his teacher droned on, not realizing that the bell would ring in the next thirty nine seconds.

Over half the girls in the class weren't even paying attention to the lesson as they stared at the eye candy seated in the back corner by the window. The boy paid them no mind, counting off the seconds until he could escape this prison they called a school. He stared at the Sakura trees lining the path leading to the school entrance.

A vibration jolted him from his musings right as the bell rang, the startled teacher giving them directions on homework. Glancing at his phone, he found he had a text from an unknown number.

'_Who the hell is this?'_

Yo, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have some time today and I've been assigned to be your mentor. Are you free to meet today?

'_Oh yeah, that stupid mentorship program. I can't believe they're forcing us to participate to graduate. One big brother is enough dammit!'_

Sasuke's so called _brother_ was the bane of his existence. Luckily for him though, his brother was out of town studying at the University of Kiri in Kirigakure with his best friend Kisame. Sasuke wouldn't be seeing him hopefully for at least a year, his brother already having completed one year of graduate school.

A throat was cleared and he looked up only to see the blonde haired chick that was the current leader of his "fan club", Yamanaka Ino. She was also a _bane_ of his existence. Ino was the epitome of the stereotypical dumb blonde. Her self-proclaimed occupation was his personal stalker or "shadow" as she liked to call herself. The clueless girl prided herself in knowing what he liked and didn't like, most of which was incorrect, and he wished she would give herself a concussion by falling down a flight of stairs.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? Ha-have you chosen who you're taking to the prom?"

She stood there with a deep blush on her cheeks radiating hope while twirling her hair on her index finger. Women used this ploy on men all the time, acting coy and innocent. Sasuke didn't understand why she even _thought _she had a chance with him.

Sasuke was the captain of the Varsity Basketball Team of Konoha's prestigious Senju Private School founded by their first Hokage Hashirama Senju. Being captain, the boy had heard about Ino's sexcapades with his whole team through locker room conversations and he figured she was targeting him as next on her list.

'_Sorry chick, I don't deal with floozies or women in general. If only the other fan girls could realize my disdain for them.'_

Even _if_ she hadn't been annoying the piss out of him since he met her in middle school, he still would _never_ decide to put her on the list of potential dates for his senior prom.

Grabbing his things, he made his way to the door, by-passing her and thinking of a reply for the idiot he would have to spend his year with.

"I don't see how my choice of a date concerns you. Mind your own business and stay away from me."

He didn't bother turning around to see the tears he knew to be falling from her make-up encrusted eyes in the empty classroom.

Dobe, I just got out of school. You got my home address, right? Be there before 4:30 and let's get this over with.

He sent the text to whoever this _Naruto_ was and walked to his car after getting some things from his locker.

_'My family isn't home, so I don't have to deal with any awkward confrontations. Hopefully, this Naruto guy doesn't meet anyone I know.'_

* * *

Finishing up at the library, Naruto grabbed his stuff and left checking his flip phone for a response. Reading the new message, he bristled.

"How _dare_ that brat talk to me like that? I'm _his_ senpai, he should be thanking me for finding time in my busy schedule to impart golden nuggets of wisdom and knowledge. He had the absolute _gall_ to call me names and he's never even met me!"

He was shouting to himself in this middle of the street and probably looked like a freak, but he didn't care. He could already tell he'd hate this kid. Why was he not surprised? The only friends he ever had were Kiba, Shikamaru and their girlfriends by default. He was a loser, and had always been. This fact would not change, even to brats younger than him. His charge had parents that were obviously well off if they lived in _that_ part of the city and jocks were some of the most insufferable people he had ever met. It was like they had an aura of hatred for people like him. This was the main cause of his grief in high school, having to either run from soccer players or having a face-first encounter with the toilet, or his lunch, or the wall, or the ground, and sometimes the trash can. You get the picture. Naruto had a bad history with those types of people. It seems he'll never be able to escape them. His hell would continue in the form of this brat from _private_ school. It will be like high school for him all over again. His face contorted into a deep scowl as he yanked the chain off his bike and started pedaling in the direction of Konoha's suburbs.

On the way, he stopped at a fast food joint to grab a burger and leisurely made his way to the miscreant's residence.

'_4:25, good, I'm not late. This might be the first time I made it to an appointment with time to spare.'_

Riding up to where the house _should_ be, Naruto leaned on his handle bars with a lost look on his face.

"Is this really the right address?"

The mansion in front of him was so large and daunting, that he had second and third thoughts on whether or not he wanted to ring the doorbell on the gate.

From what he could see from his vantage point, the structure itself had to be larger than three normal houses and the grounds themselves could easily engulf two city blocks. Small gardens were in the front yard, which to Naruto were big enough to count as a park. He stood awed by the monstrosity before him until a deep voice violently cut him out of his reverie.

"What are you doing loitering by the gate? State your name and purpose or leave."

Naruto jumped and scrunched his nose up at the tone.

'_Rich stuck-up bastards.'_

"Um…my name is Uzumaki Narutpo, sir. I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sorry if I got the wrong address."

There was a click and the gate mechanically opened.

"Stop sitting there looking so clueless ad come in."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto walked his bike inside.

The more he walked, the grander the place became. His initial estimation of two city blocks was greatly overshadowed by what he was greeted with inside. Off to the side of the park-sized mini gardens was a gigantic gazebo double the size of his entire apartment covered in ivory and surrounded by different colored rose bushes. The grass was manicured perfectly, glistening under the afternoon sun that started peeking through the overcast and revealing a healthy green color. A cobblestone path lead from the gardens to the gazebo and the structure itself had Grecian columns holding up the three tiered pagoda-like ceiling. White benches with exquisite pillows furnished the interior.

'_The damn pillows are probably silk too.'_

The main building had three floors and stark white outer looked big enough to be a city shelter during a crisis. Grecian columns served as a border for a very spacious veranda. Carrying his bike up the stairs, he gently leaned it against one of the columns so as not to scratch or dirty the white paint.

Stepping up to the door, it opened, revealing a broad chest.

'_Don't tell me…if this is the kid, I just entered my worst nightmare!'_

* * *

Sasuke had just arrived home and made himself a tuna salad when he passed the monitors for the gate camera. His eye was caught by the shock of blonde hair on some garishly dressed idiot on a hand-me-down bike standing there gawking at his house.

'_Why is the bum even in this neighborhood?'_

Hitting the intercom, he let the fool know he had been caught staring and if he had some business here, he should act like a normal person and make himself known.

The guy answered timidly.

'_Pffft, he called me 'sir'. How old does he think I am? This must be that dobe that texted me earlier.'_

He checked the clock and was surprised the dolt actually got here on time. Opening the gate, he insulted him once more and made his way to the door to a sight he did not expect.

Standing there, on his front porch was the most _delicious_ looking person he had ever laid eyes on. The cameras didn't do him justice.

Short in stature and despite the obnoxious color of his clothes, the dobe stood there with wide deep blue eyes. His mouth was agape as he slowly glanced up to Sasuke's face, the blonde fringe somewhat falling into his eyes and threw marks resembling whiskers gracing each cheek. His tan skin was the color of melted buttery caramel.

'_He looks like an exotic dessert! His shirt says "bite me" huh? He really doesn't know how much trouble that will get him into.'_

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he recovered with a smirk. At first he thought the program was ridiculous, but now he figured it might not be so bad.

'_How interesting. I think I just found my prom date.'_

With smoldering obsidian eyes he gazed upon his newfound prey.

"Hello Dobe."

**A/N:** _So, I hope you guys like my new fic. Like I said, GotM takes priority, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I have the second chapter halfway written, so this shouldn't be updated too long from now. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Dobe

**A/N: **_Happy Belated Thanksgiving guys! Sorry this is so late, I intended to update this earlier in the week, but I am currently trying to finish the hiring process for a job and trying to sort out my placement. Also, here's an early Merry Christmas for you all in case I don't update before then. I want to desperately, but we'll see. I'm really excited about this chapter, some tension will ensue. I'm happier with it now than I was when I initially wrote it. So, on with the chappie, hope ya'll enjoy it! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I asked for the ownership of Naruto for Christmas in a letter to Santa…Christmas isn't here yet, so you'll have to wait for his answer. Until then, I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: If you didn't get the memo from Chapter One…here's a reminder. This story is under the category of YAOI. If you don't know what that is, I advise you to GOOGLE IT! There will be molestation and sexual situations, so if you ain't 18, ya need to leave now. Little kids should read K+ and T rated stories, this is rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter Two: Hello, Dobe**

A look of astonishment crossed Naruto's face. Slim waist, broad shoulders, angular jaw, fair skin and tendrils of ebony hair framing a smirking face was what greeted him at the door. What _was_ this guy, a _Spartan_? His gaze was caught at the top of the kid's hair.

'_Why does the back of his head look like duck tail feathers? Was he going for the rock star look and _failed_? Did he lose a fight with a bottle of Garnier Fructis? How the hell did I get stuck with _this_? Seriously, not only do I have to deal with him most likely being a complete _douche_ and possibly an egomaniac, the bastard has the nerve to look good despite whatever that is on the top of his head. He's like a whole head taller than me! What are they feeding kids these days? Why the hell does my life suck so bad? Was he the voice on the intercom earlier?'_

He blanched, realizing he probably called this kid _'sir'_. Being the bigger man, Naruto stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Hello, you are Sasuke-san I take it? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya."

Putting on his most welcoming smile, his mood was dampened by the lackluster response he got.

"Hn, come in dobe. Close the door behind you."

Turning around, the boy swaggered into another room expecting Naruto to follow. Sucking his teeth in agitation, Naruto did as he was told taking his shoes off and glancing around the foyer.

An opulent crystal chandelier hung over a grand white marble staircase with matching floors and a maroon and cobalt Indian rug. On the windows were maroon curtains with gold embroidery. Large, expensive looking gold lined vases sat on columns in the corners of the room.

Sasuke turned with a quick "don't touch anything", and kept walking.

Going into what must have been the living room area, Naruto laid his eyes on crème Scandinavian couches, a shaggy rug and a couple of glass coffee tables encased in decorative cast-iron frames. Golden sheer curtains covered large picture windows with a side garden behind them and he spotted a large flat screen TV mounted on crème walls. Every now and then throughout the rooms and hallways they passed, he saw a copy of some famous art piece done by some great painter he had to learn about in art history. He never liked that class, it was boring and his school made it required.

They entered the kitchen with its dark mahogany cupboards and pantry that reached the ceiling. Black marble countertops and floors accented the wood and encased in the wall next to the pantry was one titanium-plated refrigerator. Restaurant quality pans hung over state-of-the-art appliances. Naruto had always _dreamed_ of owning a kitchen like this one, where he could try out all the different ways to make ramen and the occasional dish non-related to his favorite noodles. Let's face it, though ready-made ramen was the greatest discovery known to man, there were times few and far between when Naruto craved something different. However, being on a college budget and forced into a packaged ramen diet made those wishes a near impossibility.

A black marble top island took up the center of the room equipped with leather covered steel bar stools. A plate of food sat on one side. The setting sun glinted off the countertops through the window in the side wall. Naruto stood in the doorway watching as Sasuke walked over to the refrigerator clad in grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt, his black socks shuffling quietly across the floor. He opened it, perusing the shelves.

"You want something, like a drink or some food? I have juice, soda, water…tuna, pasta, pizza rolls."

Not getting an answer, he glanced over at the blonde in the doorway staring off into space. Narrowing his eyes, he placed a hand on his hip.

"Hey dobe, what are you still standing for? Have a seat and tell me what you want."

A tick formed on Naruto's head, but he kept his nerves under control. The last thing he wanted was to go to jail for assaulting the kid in his own house. The situation was increasingly heading in that direction. Sitting at the island, he took off his backpack and placed it on the floor by his feet.

"No thanks, I picked up a burger before I got here, so I'm good."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Okay, let's get some things straight. I don't allow too much junk food to come into this house, meaning you are not to eat it here. Also, if I offer you something you should be courteous enough to accept it. It's called having good manners. Now, let's try this again. _What would you like_?"

Naruto sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

'_What, is he serious? He must have shit for brains if he thinks I'm gonna mooch off the kid I'm mentoring. I really don't have time for this. I wonder if it's too late to get reassigned to someone else.'_

"Look kid, I don't intend to stay for long. If you don't want me to eat the burger, I can wait until I get home, I won't starve. I honestly only wanted to meet you and exchange schedules, maybe glean some information about your lifestyle in order to better assist you with your transition into college. So if you don't mind, can we kind of wrap this up? I do have a life besides things school related."

Eyebrows shot up into Sasuke's hairline and then contorted as a deep frown came over his face. He closed the refrigerator and crossed his arms.

"As a matter of fact I _do_ mind. It is hardly possible to build a relationship with someone and be unwilling to invest the time it takes to get to know them. Now, you said you were free. I also have no pressing engagements at the moment. Therefore, I _expect_ you to do your job in regards to the program. Please keep in mind that the credits you receive also depend on _my_ evaluation on how helpful I think you've been. Do we have an understanding Uzumaki-_san_?"

'_How dare he talk to me in that manner? What made this kid so damn smart? He's trying to sound smarter than me. Why the hell is he going along with the program in the first place? It seems to me like he doesn't need _my _help. He should just write an appeal to his principal, I'm sure they'd understand with how _eloquent _he sounds. Get out of the line dammit and save this spot for someone who _appreciates _good help when they see it!'_

Naruto was beyond shocked by the kid's attitude. Inside his blood boiled, and he itched to strangle the pompous asshole with his belt. The benefits the program offered no longer seemed appealing if he would be forced to deal with this horrid person to achieve them. Standing quickly, the blonde man slung his loudly colored backpack onto his shoulders and walked in the direction of the entrance. He faintly heard soft, fast paced steps following him.

"Hey!"

He never turned around, deeming Sasuke unworthy of his conversation or company. He was too grown to be dealing with spoiled and unruly children. His plan to ignore the teen's presence _would have_ worked had the boy not grabbed his arm, yanking him back harshly.

"I said HEY! Where do you think you're going? This conversation is _not_ over."

Naruto lowered his head, seething with fringe casting a dark shadow over his eyes. He tried desperately to contain the anger and absolute _loathing_ he felt towards the boy.

"Get your hands off me."

His voice was dangerously low, almost to the point of being unheard. But the hostility in the tone gave off a warning sign to back off. Sadly, the teen did not heed this warning, lacking knowledge of Naruto's character and possibly not caring about the other's feelings about being manhandled. A similarly dangerous aura surrounded the kid as he narrowed his deep black eyes on the blonde.

"Not until you tell me what you're planning to do."

Without warning, Naruto's free hand swiftly came up to meet Sasuke's jaw in a bone crushing punch. Stumbling back in surprise, Sasuke let the blonde go in favor of holding his face. Despite his small stature, the man surely could pack a punch. Continuing his trek towards the front door, Sasuke snapped out of his daze and again grabbed the blonde, pulling him back, however this time he was ready for the flurry of punches and jabs that flew at him. He blocked them all. He wasn't head of the Saturday Judo class for nothing. He was caught off guard once, it wouldn't happen a second time. Clipping him and flipping him on his back, Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist and held both his hands above his head with one of Sasuke's larger ones.

"I believe I asked you a question. You seem to have a problem understanding me."

Instead of giving a concise answer as Sasuke was expecting, more like _demanding_, Naruto continued in his attempt to free himself from Sasuke's surprisingly strong grip on his hands.

'_Why is the brat so damn _strong_? Is he eating steroid-laced spinach or something? I wouldn't put it past him, the health nut. I just want to leave and either ask for a replacement or cancel my participation. A couple of credits _really_ aren't worth this shit! Someone else can deal with this kid!'_

"Let me go! I have the right to leave should I choose to do so. You cannot keep me here against my will. I have rights dammit, and I shouldn't have to sit here and be harassed, ridiculed and ordered around by some overconfident brat who by the world's standards is still on pabulum!"

* * *

Sasuke was taken aback and thoroughly confused. He was completely floored and appalled by the man's behavior, especially since rejection was not something he was used to. Hell, that wasn't even a word in his vocabulary, and neither was the word _impossible_ for that matter. He always got what he wanted by any means necessary. Regardless of what it was he needed or who he asked for it, he had a plan on how to obtain it. People were infatuated with him, male and female alike with no discrimination to age. Women in their _forties_ swooned as he passed by. He even had a teacher willing to give up her _job_ for a chance to be with him. Not that he was into that sort of thing because he found it disgusting, but that wasn't the point. Even if they weren't enamored with his appearance, he could still intimidate them enough to do as he asked. But _this_ man had been the first to disregard his looks and authoritative presence aside from certain people in his family. This frustrated him to no end. How was he to get closer to the man if he seemingly wanted nothing to do with him?

'_Maybe threatening him had not been the best idea. If this keeps up, I might not have a mentor anymore, much less a prom date. Perhaps it may be time for a different approach.'_

Looking down at the irate blonde man, he thought of ways to appease him, but couldn't come up with a workable scenario that didn't involve an apology. Grimacing, he tried to quickly come up with a flowery speech that would at least stop the man from being so prone to violence.

"It seems we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I am…terribly…_sorry_. I am not adept at relationships and sometimes I may come off as…crude and callous. This is perhaps one of the undesirable traits you can help me fix during our year together."

Blue eyes stared up at him with a mix of anger, confusion and wariness. He was listening, but it appeared that he was still leaning towards leaving the house and never looking back.

'Well at least his entire focus isn't on leaving. He might hear me out and not do whatever it was he was planning to do.'

Sasuke leaned down further, insanely close to the blonde man's face. Sneakily his hands slid onto Naruto's, entwining his fingers with the man, who did not seem to notice immediately. No, the poor guy was too preoccupied with Sasuke's invasion of his personal space. Normally, Naruto never let anyone get this close. The teen could hear Naruto gulp as he turned his face away nervously looking at the side wall. Sasuke bent down to his ear and whispered.

"Please forgive me?"

As his breath fanned all over Naruto's ear and neck, a raging blush fought to spread across the man's face and he cleared his throat trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness he felt in this situation. The dark haired teen was actually shocked that Naruto could forcibly halt the progression of it from his ears. He was fighting that reaction hard. Oh how Sasuke wished in that moment that he could see it. Instantly, seeing a blush blossom prettily across the blonde's whiskered cheeks was put at the top of his to-do list.

Almost as an afterthought, Naruto tried to untangle his fingers from the mammoth's extra-large ones. His brows furrowed as he tried harder, getting nowhere.

"Yo man! What the hell are you doing? I can be okay with you as long as you keep your distance and work on your ridiculous attitude. We can work together as long as these conditions are met and I won't consider terminating my involvement with the program…I hope in the future you can manage to change the way you deal with people."

'So that's what he was planning to do when he left huh? He was just going to scrap the entire thing without even trying to work things out? Wow, I need to tread lightly with this one. You never know what he might do.'

Clearing his throat again, Naruto chanced a glance at Sasuke.

"Um…can you get off me now?"

Sasuke straightened and gave a half smile. Inside though, the boy was in turmoil as he somehow expected something more from that exchange. Getting up, he grabbed Naruto's hand again to help him up and lead him back into the kitchen.

"Now that that's behind us, we can get down to business. Are you _sure_ you don't want something?"

Naruto gave him a withering glare.

"Ha ha, guess not. So what are we to discuss today?"

The boy sat down to eat the salad that had been hanging out on the island since he got home. Going into his bag, Naruto got out a piece of paper, a small notebook and a pen.

"Alright, this paper is a copy of my class schedule and I can also give details on my work schedule. I need to be able to fit time with you in here somewhere."

Sasuke observed him as he spoke. Peach colored lips entranced him as the waning rose-tinted light from the sun shined over his face.

"Hey, Sasuke. Stop spacing out, you heard me right?"

Sasuke sucked his teeth and looked to the side. The only problem the man had was his loud mouth and propensity to interrupt Sasuke's appraisal of his looks.

"Of course I was listening, dobe. I wasn't _spacing out_. I was waiting on you to continue telling me the schedule."

"Tch. We're also gonna have to work on that name calling habit of yours."

Glancing sideways at him, Sasuke smirked.

"It's not name calling in your case Naruto. Since we'll be together for some time, I thought it would be nice to choose a term of endearment for you as proof of our new _bond_."

"Look _teme_, I don't need you insulting me to prove we have some bond. Using my name is fine. There isn't anything else you need to call me. You don't do this with your friends at school do you?"

A disgusted expression crossed Sasuke's face as he sent a scathing look towards Naruto. The temperature in the room felt as if it had dropped a few degrees and the blonde shivered. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't know about his situation at school, but that didn't stop him from taking out his frustrations on the poor guy. They were having a pleasant time, until he ruined it by mentioning those lowlifes he had the displeasure to spend every day of the week with. His voice was dark as he spoke.

"Listen well, Naruto. We will _not_ discuss my school, those idiotic wastes of space, or my family. Those are topics not to be brought up. Are we clear?"

Slowly nodding, Naruto decided he would continue where they left off, desperately trying to make some of the tension dissipate. Throwing up his hands in a placating manner, he attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Alright man, that's cool. So, I know when you get out of school, so you can fill me in on when we can meet based on this. You have my phone number from the text I sent you and my email is on my class information. Just shoot me a line when you have the time, I gotta get home and do some things."

Hastily Naruto grabbed his things and made his way to the door. He needed to run away from the underlying hostility that hadn't quite left the room. He had homework to get to anyways.

* * *

On the way home, as he was riding his bike in the last rays of waning sunlight, he replayed his encounter in his mind.

At the time, when Sasuke explained his actions, Naruto saw another socially awkward person under that popular exterior. It seemed as though the kid couldn't really relate to that world of High School Politics though he most likely was at the center of all the commotion. With his looks, he _had_ to be hounded by fan girls all day, but he was probably uncomfortable with the flocks of females that attacked him on a regular basis. Seeing the desperation for a connection, or that's what Naruto _thought_ he saw, his heart strings pulled for the boy. He couldn't deny the kid when he looked so dejected, he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto if he let another young soul suffer. He'd be the hero, swooping in to save the needy. That's what he thought _at the time_. Now he felt as if he had just been duped, by one of the oldest tricks in the book. That controlling and manipulative little bastard thought he had the run on him, but he wouldn't go back on his word. Unless the kid did something extremely intolerable, he'd put up with him.

**A/N:** _When I wrote the description of the kitchen, it reminded me of DBZ when Goku went to "Other World" and stood in line with Kami. You guys remember the part where the guy behind the desk kept saying "Mahogany"? I cracked up while I was writing this, lol. For the life of me I can't remember that guy's name though. He wasn't that significant of a character. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! Especially the fight when Naruto tried to leave. As I was writing his rant to Sasuke about how he was still a child by the world's standards, I sat back and was all like "Get him! Let him know Naru-chan! Assert yourself!" LMFAO, funny right? Hope you all enjoyed my work! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. Hopefully what I have planned later will make this possible._


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Moods and Pissy Attitudes

**A/N**: _Hey guys! I want to wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday Season! ^_^ I had wanted to get this out to ya'll for Christmas, but that didn't happen. Anyway, this is a late holiday gift even though it's not as good as I think it could be. Sorry it's not all that long of a chapter, but I wanted to get something out to my darlings who have been supporting this new little story. So, enjoy my magical little offshoot of Naruto. ^_^_

**Disclaimer: So, Christmas has come and gone…sadly Santa hasn't left Naruto and the gang in my** **stocking. So I assume I still do not own it. The series still belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Chapter 3: Bad Moods and Pissy Attitudes**

The next day, Naruto woke up early and went to class. His schedule was pretty drab and uninteresting, but it was what he had to do. After his history class, he went to his lunchtime job at the information desk in the student union. He had two more classes after that and then it was time to go to his second job. Most of the time he did nothing behind the information desk except sit and wait for someone to need directions on where to go, but he still liked the job. Naruto enjoyed helping people immensely and this job allowed him to meet a lot of new faces. But at slow times like these, he found himself marveling at the donated paintings hung in the University hallways branching out from his location.

A couple of freshmen passed, asking where the Panda Express was. He pointed it out with a dazzling smile on his face, making the two boys blush and hurriedly depart. That happened often, especially with guys, people blushed around him frequently. He couldn't understand why though. No one really found him attractive, to his knowledge anyway. As far as he was concerned, he was a social outcast who kept his feelings bottled up and covered with a happy, exuberant façade. The smiles he gave people were mostly unreal. They were a shield blocking the view of the bitterness he harbored underneath. Naruto didn't hate people, life had just taught him to be wary of them. His philosophy of the world was that humans weren't inherently evil, the majority of them that is, but they _were_ for the most part easily influenced. If evil infiltrated their clique or circle of friends, a situation could quickly deteriorate into something horrendous. This was how Naruto explained his hard high school life. He didn't want to believe those jocks were truly evil but that they allowed it to sneak up on them, making them do things they would not have normally done. And this is the same philosophy he used with Sasuke. The kid wasn't really all bad; he was just confused, misled and spoiled. Hopefully that would change the longer Naruto was around to influence him the right way.

A loud bang to his left made him jump and turn to be face to face with a very excited looking Kiba.

"Damn Kiba! Don't _do_ that! You scared the hell outta me!"

"Ha ha, that was kind of the point. Besides, you should be used to my surprise attacks. I used to do them to you all the time. Remember that one time in Math class?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. So what are you doing loitering around my desk?"

"Well, I was just getting to that…so guess what."

Naruto put his hand on his hip.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me anyway."

Kiba rolled his eyes, keeping that dopey grin on his face.

"I have a date tonight with the lovely goddess Hinata-sama! She finally told me she had some free time to do something other than hang out. So, I was thinkin' dinner and a movie, you know the classic approach."

Naruto chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Knowing Hinata-chan, she'd enjoy the date regardless of where you took her. She seems easily pleased. You could probably take her to an ice cream stand and she would treat it as the best date in the history of dating."

Kiba scowled, somehow treating it as an insult. Naruto paid it no mind and continued the conversation.

"So, what type of movie are you going to see?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'll just let her pick. It's probably going to be some chick flick, and my ears and eyes will probably bleed before it's over. But I'd do anything for her, including watching something like that."

The whole time he talked, Naruto could see a light in his eyes. It was a look he saw everywhere but would bet all he was worth that the look had never crossed his own face. It was a look of admiration, a look that screamed _'my heart belongs to someone'_. How Naruto longed to be able to attain _that look_. A pang of jealousy then hit him. An emptiness that he had been carrying around with him for so long made itself known once again. That feeling of never having the one thing he truly needed…_love_. At one time he thought he had it. But he was violently ripped from what could have been a happy future. He had been deprived of it for years and years, and he felt he would never be able to have it again. He almost got something close to it in his godmother he recently discovered he had. He also had some affection from the current Dean. The old man _did_ care for him dearly and helped him as much as he could. Naruto didn't want to be ungrateful for these small blessings or feel deprived of good fortune, but there was still something missing. His heart _ached_ for it, but as always, he paid it no mind, until the situation was once again thrust into his face…like now. It was fuzzy, like a dream or a fairy tale…one of a pair of loving parents. He was really little, but he could still vaguely remember the feelings associated with them. There was an unconditional love that he was _sure_ they gave when he had them. But the feeling was so fleeting and far away, it didn't seem close to anything he had now, nor was likely to get anytime soon. This brought on a depression that he often got when his mind traveled to these dark places. He quickly shook the feeling off, deciding to be happy his friend found it and brightening the smile on his face.

Hunching Naruto with his elbow, Kiba produced a sly grin, looking for some gossip.

"So, ya had a chance to meet your kid for that program?"

Heaving a huge sigh, the blonde cradled his head in his hand, his blue eyes dimming a bit. Kiba's grin faltered into a slight frown, confused at his friend's change in mood.

"Yo man, what brought this on? Last I checked, you were all excited about helping the kid out. Don't tell me it's the actual _work_ involved that has you depressed?"

"Oh, _believe_ me Kiba, you have absolutely _no idea_. If this kid was a normal kid, one that was nice and cute and innocent to the ways of the world, I wouldn't have a problem. If the kid looked up to me at least a little in _some_ way, I wouldn't have a problem. I met the kid yesterday. He was totally not what I expected…like _at all_. I almost quit the program."

"So the kid is a _he_? What did he do that was so bad you almost quit? I know you, once you commit to something you don't give up no matter how difficult the task is or how much you don't know what you are doing."

Naruto took a fake swing at the flea bag.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Kiba. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he's a jock…_Captain_ of the basketball team at his high school."

Kiba winced. He knew of Naruto's problem with jocks. When he became friends with the blonde in high school, he was one of the main people that stuck up for Naruto, both going down in a battle of epic proportions that one time in the back of the school. The poor guy caught hell and Kiba could only imagine how hard it would be for Naruto to commit to something like this.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I went to his house and get this, the brat is _loaded_. I mean, parents own large companies loaded. The mansion is sitting on some serious acreage man! They've got marble floors and gold lined vases…and mahogany cabinets. Mahogany! And then the kid acts like he owns the world. He had the gall to blackmail me before I threatened to walk out on him."

He blushed and decided not to tell Kiba about what happened after that. It was best he keep that information to himself. Kiba noticed that he was hiding something, but refrained from commenting.

"Wait, you said his last name was _Uchiha_?"

Naruto nods hesitantly.

"Dude…you mean you're mentoring one of the _heirs_ to Uchiha Corp?"

It was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"What the hell is _that_?"

The dog lover stared at him incredulously as if he had grown a second head.

"Allow me to let you in on something Naruto. Uchiha Corp is one of the three largest companies in the world. They practically _own_ a third of the country. The other two companies own the remaining two thirds. Our country had a large deficit about thirty years ago. It was about as bad as the Great Depression in Amegakure that put their economy in shambles. Uchiha Corp along with the Hyuuga family's company and the Akatsuki Group were the ones to save our asses from degrading into a third world country or some shit. They're like our heroes man. How lucky are you to be helping out an _heir_."

"You're _dating_ an heir…and I don't feel lucky at all. I had no idea Hinata was rich like that. I know she had some paper, but not that kind of paper. I don't know, I haven't benefited from this arrangement, nor do intend to aside from these credits I'm gonna get."

How Kiba could provide such random information and make himself sound intelligent was completely beyond Naruto. But this was yet another revelation that made him more wary of the arrangement he had with the Uchiha brat.

"Say Kiba, would you happen to know what Uchiha Corp's main product is?"

Looking up at the white ceiling in thought, Kiba sweat dropped.

"If I'm not mistaken…I think it was military supplies and weaponry."

A dark cloud seemed to fall over Naruto at that. Shortly after Kiba departed, Naruto got a text from Sasuke.

* * *

Early that morning, Sasuke started his day much the same as Naruto did. He readied himself and went to school. However, today did not go as smoothly. Walking through the school doors, he sported the dark purple bruise Naruto had inconsiderately imprinted on his face. Instantly, he was swarmed by the female student body as they fussed and pushed each other for a chance to treat his wounds. Guys and girls alike were trying to get him to reveal the culprit so that they could take revenge for the physical damage.

As always, he ignored them all, but that didn't, mean their continued presence refrained from negatively affecting his mood. By third period, his nerves were raw from the constant agitation. He began to daydream about the dobe that caused all this in the first place. He reckoned it would take a while, but he would eventually have the blonde all to himself. Naruto was playing hard to get, but Sasuke could tell the blonde man was attracted to him if their first encounter was anything to go by. His flustered look was absolutely adorable and he wanted to see that beautiful pink that reached his ears last time to spread across those tanned, whiskered cheeks. Nodding sagely to himself, Sasuke began to plot exactly how he would make this happen.

As he sat, bored in class, he imagined all the dirty little things he could do to his dobe. He had already laid claim on the foxy college student. Sasuke pictured Naruto on his bed, underneath him with willing moans passing moist peach lips. His shirt and pants had been flung to separate corners of the room and his chest heaved under sensual caresses. Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he thought of kissing down that delectable chest and past his abdomen, following the happy trail to the blonde's protruding sexual organ. He imagined it to be pink and proud, just like the blonde's attitude. So immersed in the dream, he didn't hear his name being called.

"…suke…Sasuke!"

Shaking himself from his stupor, he looked up only to wish he could bury himself back into his lovely dream. It was three minutes into lunch break and Ino was hovering over him like a damned UFO. She showed concern for him, probably for his sanity…not that he cared. He was not known to daydream and had managed to hide that tendency until now.

'_Damn hormones!'_

"Ino, what do you want?" He asked in a clipped and tired tone.

Flustered, she glanced down at her feet.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. I made a bento –…"

"No."

With that, the conversation ended as Sasuke abruptly got up with his bag to head toward the cafeteria. Her presence had dampened his mood considerably. He had forgotten to make a lunch for himself, which he also blamed on Naruto, so he would go and buy himself some Yakisoba bread and a canned tomato juice.

Purchasing his meal, he went to his favorite spot underneath a Sakura tree in the backyard of the school. He still had yet to contact Naruto about his schedule so he decided to do it while he ate.

_Hey dobe, so you have time to meet today? You can come to my house again. We can even have dinner if you want._

He waited for a response, which came surprisingly fast.

_No. Just send me your schedule and I'll let you know when we can meet l8r. And my name is NARUTO teme!_

Sasuke snickered to himself. Something was slightly off though. For some strange reason, it felt as though Naruto really didn't want to talk. The text just had this sort of tension in it that Sasuke could not understand. But he chose not to look too much into it.

_You can spare at least 30 minutes right? I just want to see you and talk for a while. I can come to you if you don't want to be at my place._

The tinkle of another text message came from his phone.

_Look, kid. I said not 2day. That means at NO TIME 2day can we hook up! Just send me your damn schedule and I'll try to set up something by the end of the week._

Sasuke's eye twitched. Another text came, as an afterthought.

_Thanks._

A vein popped on the senior's head. The dope blows on him through a text and then tells him thanks? What the hell?! The raven's mood plummeted to the cold depths of the sea. He not only had zero chance of seeing the object of his dreams today, but possibly also had to wait until the weekend before the opportunity could even arise. It was the beginning of the week!

'_The dobe will regret making me suffer for so long. I don't know how, but he will have to learn not to keep me waiting.'_

The rest of the day a storm cloud hung over him as Sasuke was increasingly short with those around him. He snapped at everyone with no regard to hierarchical status within the school. Even teachers were not safe from his sharp, albeit still somehow polite tongue. Everyone avoided him and when it came time for after school basketball practice, the entire team had heard of the foul mood their captain was sporting.

Upon his arrival he realized, much to his chagrin and that of his team, that their Coach Guy was absent. It was strange because the green jumpsuit clad man never missed days; he had an attendance track record to uphold. But much to Sasuke's disappointment, this meant he would have to take over giving the orders for that day's practice.

If Coach Guy was a beast, Captain Sasuke was a _demon_. That was the nickname he had earned himself that day as he sadistically watched his teammates run laps, do push-ups, sit ups and jump hurdles while dribbling balls and making hoops. But he also was the reason the victory in their next game was won by a landslide. But on his way home, he didn't realize the shadow that followed him.

**A/N:** _So, I hope you had fun with that. I wanted to add a little to this present I have given you all. I wanted to try my hand again at drawing Naruto and I managed to come up with a little sketch of how he looks in my story. It isn't perfect, but I think it's okay for a little sketch. So here is the link for it on my deviant art account. ^_^ __Hope ya like it and again Happy Holidays! ^_^ Sorry if the links come out wrong...if you have issues...look up my pen name:** toni-hime19** and they should be in my gallery...lol It's a pic of Sasuke and one of Naruto._

** art / Ptdc0007- 422767109**

** art/Ptdc0008-422767523**


End file.
